Beasties
Beasties are enemies in CastleVille with which players can interact. Beasties have a chance to appear when feeding animals, harvesting crops, gathering materials, or tending plants or buildings, or they can appear as part of a quest or from exploring a new area. Potions that summon various types of beasties can be bought in the market or made in the Beastie Laboratory. Beasties summoned by potions appear next to the player's avatar. Beasties block actions in the immediate area surrounding their spawn points. If a character's house is affected by a beastie, that character may also be affected, and quests by or involving that character may be blocked until the beastie's threat is removed. Items and characters affected by a beastie's presence glow dark red. Mousing over a beastie will cause affected items to glow bright red, and mousing over an affected item will cause the associated beastie(s) to also glow bright read, allowing the player to determine which beastie is blocking which items when there is more than one beastie nearby. Handling Beastie Threats Banishing Beasties may be "banished," or attacked, until its health bar is depleted. All beasties can be attaked by the player or the player's visiting neighbors. Consumable Weapons can be used to do more damage to the beastie per energy used, and some items and spells, like the Nature spell, "Banishus Maximus," can banish multiple beasties in one use. Charming If the beastie is a Gloom Rat, Gloom Wolf, or Gloom Yeti, the beastie can also be charmed using the corresponding spell from the Spirit tab of the Spell Book. Charmed beasties no longer block the areas surrounding them and can be moved by the player. Charmed beasties function like animals for a limited duration, allowing the player to "feed" them after an interval and receive a higher chance of getting drops with each feeding than by banishing. Once the limited duration has been reached, the beastie remains for one final feeding and then "runs away." Note: Beasties that have become charmed do not count as being "banished." Prevention Preventative measures can also be taken against certain beasties. Items like the Rat Decoy, crafted in the Beastie Laboratory, or Wolf Bait, crafted in the Kitchen, can take the place of blocked items for a limited duration, giving a player more time to address the beastie without losing control of the area around it. Maximum Number of Spawns The number of beasties in a given kingdom is limited, based on the player's level. Once the number of beasties in a kingdom has reached a given limit, random beasties will stop appearing. A player may wish to "control" beasties by summoning the upper most limit of them to a suitable location. Once a kingdom holds the maximum number of beasties, attempts to use summoning potions will be refunded to the player. *Levels 1-24: 3 *Levels 25-: 6 Exceptions to the maximum limit Beasties spawned by quest progressions are not affected by maximum limit, allowing a player to have more than the maximum number of beasties in his or her kingdom at one time. Charmed beasties do not count towards the maximum number of beasties in the kindgom. Players wishing to control the number of beasties in their kingdoms should summon a new beastie if they charm an existing one. Drops When banished, Beasties can drop: *Energy - drops always; varying amount, depending on the Beastie *Animal Bone - common *Secret Ingredient - rare *Crystal Shard - rare *Exploration Crystal - very rare Note: Beasties banished by neighbors may drop more energy. List of Beasties This is an alphabetical list of all Beasties: *Bee *Bee Queen *Croc *Dragon *Goblin *Lamont Tendril *Orc *Pack Leader *Rat *Thief *Wolf *Yeti Category:Beasties Category:Gloom